PCT Pub. No. WO 94/24725 discloses a module having a plurality of clamp-screw-type terminals as subscribers' outgoing circuits, which enable actuators and sensors to be connected to electronics in the module housing by way of plug connectors having integral leads. These electronics, provided for exchanging data over a bus line, are able to be connected to the bus line via a contact device with the aid of a line-connecting basket-type configuration. For this purpose, the housing, constructed in multiple parts, must be opened, and the bus line for contacting must be installed in the line-connecting basket-type configuration. The electronics, in this case, are adapted to the maximum number of subscribers.
German Patent No. 43 20 327 C1 describes the integration of electronics used for data exchange, by way of a bus line, into individual actuators and sensors, and the provision of a contact device for connecting the bus line.